


Daughters of Crystal Tokyo: What If... What If...

by LadyRose82



Series: Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: A Side Story in the Series Daughters of Crystal Tokyo... What if the stage had been set differently? What if hearts were spoken for? What if Kiyoko's heart had belonged to another when Seiya and the others returned to Earth? Would they still end up together? What does the red string of fate hae in store for everyone involved?





	

Daughters of Crystal Tokyo: What If…. What If….

By Chary VonDillarizz

A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fanfiction  
An alternative “Side Story” in the"Daughters of Crystal Tokyo" Collection  
By Chari VonDillarizz  
Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: ladyrose82fanfic  
Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. 

Thanks: I want to thank my friends who encouraged me to pursue this idea, all of those who have helped me with my writing and running of my Facebook page. And I can't express my gratitude enough to the Serenity and Ruka in my life who basically beta read this as I wrote it. I love you all very much.

Premise:

What if things had been different? What if the landscape had been different? What could have happened?   
This thought has itched in the back of my mind for a long time… So let us rewind the timeline and go down a different path…. Shall we?

*Kiyoko*

The princess woke up sweating and gasping for air again. It had been a century since that atrocity had taken place. It had claimed so many and the echoes of it would haunt Kiyoko forever. After a few minutes she was able to regain control of herself and she slipped from her bed without a single sound, looking over at her lover with sad eyes. She walked into the bathroom that adjoined to their chambers, their suit, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her skin was paler than normal and her eyes were beginning to form bags underneath from this endless stream of restless nights. With a frown she turned around and ran the shower, thankful that her beloved had not woken up. Kiyoko never wanted to trouble her with these disturbing nightmares again. She had done that enough and everyone had endured so much pain that it felt selfish to burden her further.

After her shower was complete, Kiyoko sat at her vanity and began brushing through her long wavy tendrils of black hair. Without any warning a vision flashed in her mind and she dropped the brush. The images were unclear, but the emotion and the message were as apparent as the sun on a summer afternoon. Finally she returned to reality and rushed to finish dressing, leaving her chambers without so much as closing the doors. 

A short time later, Kiyoko found herself arguing with her sister, “Serenity! They are not our enemy! Please believe me!” The princess stood between her sister and the monitors that kept surveillance of the space surrounding the Earth.

Queen Lady Serenity shot her sister a sharp look and responded with just as deadly a tone, “You know what happened… How can you expect me to treat anyone we do not know as anything but a threat?”

Kiyoko pleaded with her once more, “They are not strangers. They have been to Earth before, I am certain of it!” She bit her lower lip, praying that Serenity would trust her for once.

Much to her dismay, her sister did not. She snapped back, “Do you have any idea how many vial creatures have been to Earth before?” As Kiyoko opened her mouth to speak, Serenity cut her off, “This is not a discussion. If you would like to go and meet them then so be it. But you will not go alone.” She turned her head toward the young man that was standing by the door, “Summon the two of them. The princess will meet them at the entrance to the palace.” The young man bowed and excused himself, scurrying off like a rabbit chasing a carrot.

Before she could stop it a groan escaped Kiyoko’s lips and the look that Serenity shot her made Kiyoko’s skin prickle. It had been like this since that fateful day that had changed everything. Of course, Kiyoko knew that her sister had experienced more than one day like that in her lifetime. Serenity had felt the grip of death before. Fortunately she had been able to be restored. Those who were lost that day had not been so lucky.

Her mind wandered back to that day as she left the room and began making her way towards the entrance of the Crystal Palace. That day would haunt her, them all really, until the end of time. Kiyoko had no doubt of that much…

… The sky was black and the enemy was closing in. There would be no escape, no happy ending for Crystal Tokyo. Standing in front of her were Uranus and Pluto, fending off opponent after opponent. Kiyoko wanted so badly to fight, but they wouldn’t allow her. All she could do was lend them as much strength as possible. 

On the other side of the battlefield was the leader of the invaders, facing off against her parents and a few others. Kiyoko could see them clearly from where she was, but could not do anything when the time came. That moment was etched into her mind. The devil went for her father and both Pallas and Neptune got in the way, falling one after the other. Before her mother could act, her father saw the next attack coming and pushed his beloved as hard as he could out of the way. Kiyoko screamed in horror as she watched him die. His last thought and action was to send the golden Crystal not only to Kiyoko, but into her causing his body to disappear along with Neptune and Pallas. Their crystals vanishing before they could be preserved and resurrected.

Then her eyes beheld her mother striking their foe down with a rage as fierce as she had ever seen….

Kiyoko shook her head trying to shake the memory away as she finally reached the entrance of the Crystal Palace, her two escorts waiting for her and one of them looking very cross with her. This made sense to Kiyoko. After all, she had left her alone in bed with no explanation and now this. Kiyoko bowed slightly to them both, “Shall we go?”

Setsuna looked at Haruka and then at Kiyoko. She shifts her weight from one foot and then the other, “I will give you two a moment alone.” The guardian of time paused before saying, “I’ll meet you outside.” With that she slipped out the door, barely moving the heavy stone that stood between the royal family and the rest of the world.

 

The princess watched Setsuna go, wishing she could stop her. Almost anything would be worth not facing Haruka’s anger. But it was unavoidable and so she flinched when she heard Haruka address her, “So… This is why I woke up alone?”

Swallowing, Kiyoko forced herself to meet her Sky King’s steely blue eyes, “Yes Ruka, I am sorry… But I needed to inform Serenity right away.” She looked at her with a pleading expression, “Please my love, do not be angry with me.”

Much to Kiyoko’s relief she saw Haruka’s anger subside and the Senshi of Uranus wrapped her arms around the princess, “Damn you.” She kissed Kiyoko softly and whispered, “I love you.” There was always a hint of sadness in that phrase when Haruka spoke it and Kiyoko could not bring herself to hold it against her.

Letting that sense of sadness go without word, Kiyoko placed a hand on her lover’s cheek, “I love you too. But I am afraid our duty calls.” That said, Kiyoko pulled away from Haruka’s arms and held out one hand, opening the palace doors with telekinesis as one of the psychic powers at her command. Haruka extended her own gloved hand and Kiyoko took hold of it, interlacing her fingers with Haruka’s as they walked out to meet Setsuna.

When they reached her by the edge of the grounds, she smirked as she looked at their hands, “Glad you two worked things out.” Then her tone hardened, “Now, please tell us about who we are going to meet.” There was a hint of knowing there as well.

That hint of knowing always infuriated Haruka. Michiru had been more understanding. Kiyoko frowned, thinking about much she missed Michiru but how different things would be if she were still alive. The latter filled her with guilt. Pushing that back and hoping to head off the steam she could feel brewing in Haruka, Kiyoko told them what she knew. Unfortunately that was not much. She could sense even more hostility and paranoia building in Haruka. She tried to calm her, “Do not worry Haruka, they’re not enemies I promise. They are shadows from the past, but not hostile.”

The three of them made their way to the place that Kiyoko was certain they would land at any moment. When they arrived the moonlight shone down on one of her favorite spots in all of Crystal Tokyo, or rather just outside of it. In that moment three bright lights came crashing from the sky and then begin taking the shape for humanoid beings. However, Kiyoko did not get the opportunity to see who they were as Haruka and Setsuna stepped in front of her.

The razor sharp tone in Haruka’s voice when she spoke terrified Kiyoko, “What in the hell are YOU doing here?” 

Even though she could not see, Kiyoko could hear the voice of one of the new arrivals. There was a confidence and drawing quality in the voice she heard, “Nice to see you too, Uranus. We’re here to see Sailor…. Err…. I mean Neo Queen Serenity.”

Kiyoko could feel her beloved Haruka stiffen even more in front of her, “So you have? Well, I think you need to tell us why you’re here or you will go no further.” The hatred that Haruka felt for whoever was standing across the clearing.

In the visitors, Kiyoko could sense a wariness, as if they were worn out from both their journey as well as Haruka’s words. Kiyoko bit her lip and said something she hoped she would not pay for later, “The Queen sent me to greet our guests Sailor Uranus, please step aside so that I may do so.”

Feeling the objection on the tip of Haruka’s tongue, Kiyoko gently touched her partner’s shoulder. Haruka and Setsuna stepped to each side once again, but kept their bodies in a defensive stance. Haruka looked as though Kiyoko had hurt her pride and for that she felt so bad.

As Kiyoko took in the three beings before her whom were clearly Senshi and just as clearly battle weary. Looking at each one of them, she allowed her abilities to attempt to gain a read on their intentions. They were noble, but they were also incredibly desperate. She clasped her hands in front of her waist as she took one step forward, “Greetings. My name is Kiyoko and I am High Priestess of the Silver Millennium as well as advisor to the queen. What brings you to our world? What burdens you with such sorrow and desperation.

One of the three stepped forward, bowing as her long hair drooped over her shoulders and then locked eyes with Kiyoko, “We are the Starlights and our own world is in great peril. We request an audience with Neo Queen Serenity immediately.”

Kiyoko saw an image flash through the dark haired soldier’s mind, an image of her mother from her time as Sailor Moon. She nodded, “I’m afraid that the Queen you seek is no longer Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Earth. Our mother stepped down from the throne some time ago. My sister is now queen, Queen Lady Serenity.” She paused, reading the Starlights reactions. The other two seemed surprised, but there was something different in the one who had spoken.

The dark haired Starlight opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Setsuna’s protests, “I am sorry, but they have no business here. They serve another princess and she is whom protects their world.”

Haruka was right on her heels, snapping bitterly, “Besides, she is just a sore loser! Go home Starfighter!”

She watched as the dark haired alien stood up to look Haruka directly in the eyes, “I do not answer to YOU Haruka!”

Kiyoko could sense the hostility reaching a boiling point in her lover and so she stepped between the two of them and spoke forcefully, “No, if you wish to see the queen you WILL answer to me! Now, why is it you need our assistance?” She allowed a little bit of her own power to flair outward, refusing to be ignored in the middle of this pissing match unfolding before her.

The Starlight took a step back, obviously having felt the power that Kiyoko had emitted. However, the one that Haruka had referred to as Starfighter responded with such severe pain in her voice that it broke Kiyoko’s heart, “Our princess is dead. Darkness threatens to destroy the world we’ve spent 1,200 years rebuilding. We need help.” She collapsed to her knees as if the speaking the words aloud wounded her. Kiyoko was overcome with the desire to wrap the broken Senshi before her in an embrace of comfort and warmth. But she did not, could not. Looking at Haruka, Kiyoko knew that there was no way she could do that. 

At the same time, she could not ignore Starfighter’s suffering. Kiyoko extended her hand to the visitor to help her to her feet. But when Kiyoko’s hand touched hers she was jolted with a flurry of images that stirred her very being. Many feelings and images flashed through her mind and she gasped, seeing a vision of a world on the verge of destruction with a wicked queen ordering the death of the Stralights. This queen was not the gentle one they’d served, her body lay lifeless on the ground. They ran and ran until they decided they had no other choice but to come to the one place they’d avoided for so long. Shocked that her magic had acted without her direction, she again peered into Starfighter’s eyes as the Senshi got to her feet. Then and there her decision was made, “Follow me to the Crystal Palace.” Kiyoko took a deep breath and turned around, letting go of Starfighter’s hand and began walking toward the palace with purpose and without a second glance at anyone, including Haruka.

After they had met with Serenity and Helios, Kiyoko’s gentle hearted brother-in-law in spite of all of the pain and loss that they had known, the Starlights were ushered to a special suite. Kiyoko had gone back to the suite she shared with Haruka and was sitting there waiting for her lover to stop pacing.

Finally, Haruka stopped and crossed her arms, looking directly at Kiyoko, “I cannot believe that you convinced her majesty to consider their request for help!” She sighed as she continued looking at Kiyoko.

She had expected such a response from Haruka. Regardless, Kiyoko could not ignore the suffering of these people or the potential danger it presented if the threat went unchecked. She knew the story of how the Starlights had come to Earth before. Still, she could not make Haruka understand. Kiyoko stood and placed her hand on Haruka’s arms, “Ruka…. “

The Sky King sighed and let her arms drop, “I know Kiyo. I know.” She paused and embraced her quickly, kissing Kiyoko on the forehead, “I have to go and meet Setsuna and Hotaru.”

Even though she knew that this was more of an excuse to avoid further argument than anything, Kiyoko nodded, “Of course Ruka.” She stepped back and walked to the double doors leading to their balcony, looking up and wishing her father and mother were here to offer guidance.

Without a sound, Kiyoko felt a gust of wind and knew that her lover was gone. She hated when Haruka was angry with her. Kiyoko had grown up looking up to Haruka long before admitting to herself that she loved her. That had not happened until years after that fateful day. That hadn’t happened until Haruka came to her with Michiru’s letter. She still found herself surprised that the Senshi of the Deep Sea had written it. Even with her premonitions, Kiyoko had not seen the end coming that day. But Michiru had obviously seen something.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence enter the room. Still looking at the moon, she addressed her visitor, “You should not be here Starfighter. If Haruka returns…”

That cockiness was there in Starfighter’s voice again when she answered, “I’m not afraid of her. She hasn’t changed in twelve hundred years.” She walked over and came to stand behind Kiyoko, “Tell me princess, why does the new lover of one who hates us so much want to help my people?”

Kiyoko turned and found that the Starlight was VERY close to her and it was disconcerting, “I want to help you because I saw how your people have suffered and no one deserves to suffer that way.” She paused, finding herself looking at Starfighter’s lips momentarily. When she forced herself to look away she added, “You may call me Kiyoko by the way.”

A smile spread on Starfighter’s face and she nodded, “Alright Kiyoko, then please call me Seiya.” Her eyes looked on the princess’ and Kiyoko found herself unable to move under that gaze. A moment later Seiya spoke to her again, “Thank you, for what you did with the queen, Kiyoko.” She reached out and tucked a stray strand of Raven hair back behind Kiyoko’s ear, “There, don’t want to hide such an exquisite face.”

That made Kiyoko blush and she was about to say something when she saw the two other Starlights standing in the doorway to her chambers. Seiya followed her gaze and sighed. The one called Starhealer shook her head and addressed Seiya, “We’ve been looking for you.”

There was more to that message and Seiya obviously picked up on it. She turned back to Kiyoko and smiled, “I think that I’m in trouble.” The tone in her voice told Kiyoko that she didn’t mind that one bit. Seiya leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering, “I would like to see you again Kiyoko.” Then the Starlight stepped back and bowed before leaving with her compatriots.

Kiyoko was left standing there, feeling flush and uncertain. Why did this Starlight cause such a reaction in her? Why did she feel not only a want, but a need to see her again? And why was she filled with guilt as her mind went back to Haruka and how angry she would be knowing that Kiyoko had spoken to Seiya alone?

By the time Haruka returned from her meeting with the other two outer Senshi, Kiyoko was in bed. She was to go to the temple in the morning to meet with Helios on the matter at hand. It was true that she had been able to convince Serenity to consider the Starlights’ request for aid, but her sister had insisted on time… Time they did not have and that made Kiyoko question the seriousness of the queen’s consideration.

When she felt Haruka climb into bed beside her, Kiyoko opened her eyes, “You were gone a very long time Ruka.”

Haruka rested her hand on Kiyoko’s and exhaled, “We had to be thorough Kiyo.” She looked at Kiyoko and her eyes sparkled, yet she did not say anything. 

The princess rolled onto her side and tucked that same stray hair from earlier behind her ear. That made her think of Seiya again, but she pushed the thought back. Kiyoko could feel the storm inside of Haruka and she knew that she needed her right now. She queried, “What can I do to make you feel better Ruka?”

“Such a bright and blinding light,” was all that Haruka said before her lips were crushed against Kiyoko’s. Kiyoko reached out and pulled her body to Haruka’s and twisted her fingers in that short blonde crop of hair. That intense need and desire was pulsing from Haruka’s very being and Kiyoko could not deny that. She was set ablaze as Haruka’s hands explored every part of her ivory skin. Soon all logic and thoughts of anything else were gone and Kiyoko was lost in the sensations of making love to Haruka. There was no doubt that Haruka loved her and wanted her in those moments and Kiyoko felt the same way. 

Afterward, Kiyoko lay there with Haruka in her arms asleep and peaceful for the first time since this evening began. She stared at her and frowned. She knew what she was doing to help the Starlights and their people was the right thing. At the same time, she knew the more that she tried to do this the more that it would hurt Haruka.

And then there was the issue of Seiya herself, Kiyoko knew she should stay away from her but still she knew that if Seiya sought her out again she would not be able to turn her away. How could she feel that way as she held her lover in her arms? It made Kiyoko feel like a horrible partner. Ironically, it also made Kiyoko miss Michiru as she had always been someone Kiyoko could talk to about such things… Not that she had really had a love life before Michiru and the others died… Yes, Kiyoko was a horrible person or she felt that way at any rate.

*Seiya*

She sat there by the window of the suit they'd been given watching the sun rise in the distance. Her mind was so fractured at the moment. Seiya couldn't sleep. She was so worried about her home and it's people. She was consumed by the fear of having another nightmare about her princess’ death. And then there was the Princess Kiyoko. That raven haired priestess that she felt drawn to like a magnet.

Seiya stood up and started to walk out the doors to her sweet and was met by the sweet smile of Makoto, holding a basket of muffins. Seiya puts a finger to her lips and pulls her down the hall, “Is there somewhere we can talk Mako?”

A little haught in her voice, Makoto replies, “Nice to see you too Seiya.” Then she nods and says more gently, “Let's go sit in one of the courtyards.” She smiles as she leads Seiya outside. Seiya smiles in return, glad to see that Mako hasn’t lost her strength or her softer side over the centuries.

A short while later they sit down at a table with gilded chairs surrounded by the most lush variety of flowers Seiya has ever seen. Her eyes widen as she takes it all in, “This has to be your handy work Mako! It’s amazing!”

Makoto smiled, “Some of it. Princess Kiyoko tends it as well. She has such a love for flowers.” She handed Seiya a blueberry muffin and then picked up a strawberry one for herself.

Seiya began picking at her muffin, “Princess Kiyoko, eh?” She looks down and continues picking, “She’s with Haruka, is that right?”

Those emerald eyes of Mako’s widened a touch and then she shook her head, “Seiya Kou, I would suggest you don’t go there.” She took another bite of her muffin.

Confusion streaked in Seiya’s eyes and the question fell from her mouth before she could stop it, “What the hell happened with her and Michiru? I thought that they’d be together for eternity.”

There was a sorrow that permeated Makoto’s features as she set down her muffin, “She’s dead Seiya. She died about a century ago in battle alongside Endymion and Pallas.” Mako began taking deep breaths as if even speaking the words were physically painful.

The Starlight shrunk from those green eyes and whispered, “I’m sorry Mako. I didn’t know. “ She tore the rest of her muffin apart without thinking. She sighed, “She was there, wasn’t she?”

The Senshi of Jupiter nodded, “Kiyoko, yes… She watched her father die… Haruka was there too… They watched them die, we all did…. Then Usagi…” Her voice trailed off and her eyes became haunted.

Seiya found that look on Makoto’s face chilling and so she worked to change the subject, somewhat, “So, Haruka and the princess… I know I just met her, but it just doesn’t make sense to me. Haruka is… Haruka. And Kiyoko is… So bright and pure.”

Mako sighed, “Maybe so, but still… “ She looked at Seiya and shook her head again, “I don’t know why I am wasting my breath. I know that look.” Makoto put her hand on Seiya’s, “If you want to go to war no one can stop you… Just know what you are getting yourself into… Haruka is here, unlike Mamoru was….” She stands and exchanges a smile with Seiya before leaving, the basket of muffins still sitting in front of Seiya.

War was what was waiting for her at home, did she want to go to war here as well? Seiya pondered that question alone in the quiet of the courtyard, still surrounded by the beauty that the princess who captivated helped create.

*Haruka*

A little while after the sun rose, Haruk woke to find her dark haired ray of light sleeping deeply white her arms around her and hair sprawled everywhere. The Senshi with the short sandy hair managed to untangle herself from Kiyoko without waking her. As she sat on the edge of the bed she stared at her lover. Haruka wondered silently how she could have found love a second time in her long life. There would never be anyone like Michiru, yet Kiyoko had brought her back to life after she lost her Sea Queen. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for her beloved Kiyoko. 

Slowly she stood and walked into the bathroom. As she walked past the mirror, Haruka sighed and shook her head continuing towards the huge bathtub. She started running the water and soon felt a pair of delicate arms around her. She said, “I didn’t mean to wake you Kiyo.” The room was beginning to fill with steam from the hot water.

The princess squeezed her, “I know Ruka, but I don’t mind.” Then she comes around so that Haruka can see those Earth-blue orbs that belong to her princess, her love. When Kiyoko grins at her she cannot resist the urge to grin back. Kiyoko walks over and takes a handful of rose petals from a basket and sprinkles them in the water, “May I join you?”

Haruka nods and steps into the tub, enveloped in the steam and scent of roses beginning to waft through the air. She holds her hand out and feels the porcelain fingertips take hold of it as Kiyoko steps into the tub, her wavy hair becoming wet and floating on the water. Haruka frowned, thinking of something that she noticed and never really had the chance to ask Kiyoko about.

Kiyoko noticed that frown and laced her fingers with Haruka’s as she spoke, “What is on your mind Ruka?” 

Pulling Kiyoko close, Haruka replied, “I don’t like the way that Starlight looked at you last night.” Her voice huffy and dripping with bitterness when she said that.

At that point a frown painted itself on Kiyoko’s lips, “Haruka… They need help. That is all. Please don’t do this.” She had seen how jealous Haruka was. A phenomenon which had only gotten worse since Michiru died. Once, before they became lovers, an unlucky young man had tried to court Kiyoko and Haruka had literally struck him for speaking too informally to her.

The Senshi of the Sky eyes lit with a fire, “I’m not going to do anything Kiyo… Not as long as she remembers her place.”

Haruka saw the unhappiness in Kiyoko and she cupped her face, bringing her in for a kiss. After a moment Kiyoko broke that kiss, “I love you.” Her delicate hands took one of Haruka’s and placed in on her chest, “Feel my heart beating, I am alive and I am here.” Haruka nodded and listened to her lover’s heart, feeling it’s thumping and counting the beats as she did.

*Helios*

The King and priest of Elysium tapped his foot in frustration, wondering where his little sister was. Actually, he could guess where she was but did not want to disturb her. Haruka tended to make that an unpleasant experience. The doors to the Temple of the Silver Millennium opened and Helios became hopeful. However, those hopes were soon gone as he caught sight of Rei. 

She approached him and bowed, “What has you so troubled your majesty?”

He shakes his head, “No need for such formality Rei.” He paused and then groans, “ Kiyoko was supposed to meet me here this morning.”

Rei being who she was did not shock Helios with her response, “You know why she's not here. She's with Haruka. Haruka has become so possessive of her over the years!”

Helios responded in a much gentler tone, “And you know just as well as I do why that is Rei. After…”

The fire Senshi conceded, “Yes, I do… It doesn't make it any less annoying though!” She crossed her arms and huffed.

The king had to agree to that much. He frowned and asked Rei somberly, “What do you think Rei? What should be done about the Starlights situation?”

She took a deep breath, “I don't know to be honest. We have already lost so much.”

He looked at the beautiful stained glass that adorned the temple, “Yes, but can we afford to hope and pray the darkness doesn't come here?”

Just then Helios saw his wayward sister-in-law enter with still wet hair. She came to stand before him and bowed, “I am so very sorry to have kept you waiting!”

Rei looked at her with a sharpness that cuts through her, “And how is Haruka this morning princess?”

Helios shook his head, “Rei, I think that's a bit much.” He looked sympathetically as he watches the blush spread across her cheeks.

The dark haired Senshi of Mars flipped her hair back and nodded slightly, “As you wish your highness. I'll be going.” She turned on her heels and sauntered out of the temple.

Kiyoko looked behind her and then back at Helios. He could see the hurt in her eyes, “You did nothing wrong Kiyo-chan. She's just… Well, she never truly got over Jadeite…”

The princess nodded, still frowning, “I cannot imagine being alone that long. It must be so painful.”

“Waiting for a love that may never come again. Yes, I imagine it is,” He paused and then got back to the matter at hand, “Should we begin?”

*Seiys*

She left the courtyard and started back towards the palace. As she walked down the hallway an angry Rei strode past her, obviously not noticing her, and mumbled something about the temple and the princess.

That peeked the Starlight’s interest. She knew that she had to have been referring to Kiyoko. Without any hesitation she changed direction and started walking in the direction that Rei had come from.

Seiya hadn't made it far when she was met by a most unpleasant sight. Haruka stood in the hallway adjacent to the temple entrance. That was not who she wanted to see, not who she had come there for.

She stopped as Haruka stepped forward, crossing her arms, “Where do you think you're going Starfighter?”

Starfighter balled one fist at her side and snarled back, “What the hell business is it of yours Uranus?”

“Anything that involves the princess is my business Seiya,” the Senshi of the sky snapped in response.

Mako’s warning about going to war came back to Seiya and it looked like she'd been right. Would she go to war over the mysterious princess who she had been drawn to since the moment they met? The Starlight spared a glance down at her hand. Yes, she was willing to do whatever it took. She wouldn't lose her chance at love this time. Her eyes locked with Haruka's and she retorted, “You talk about her like you own her. She deserves better than that!”

Before she knew what was happening, Seiya was doubling over from Haruka's fist in her gut. She staggered back a few steps and took up a fighting stance, “I'm not backing down Haruka.” Haruka mirrored her and grinned. Seiya took a shot, managing to shoot from one side to the other. She was able to land a right hook across the jaw before Haruka could stop her.

Unluckily that was also when Kiyoko and Helios both came running out of the temple and the look of horror on Kiyoko's face stopped Seiya in her tracks. Kiyoko planted her feet in front of Haruka and yelled, “SEIYA! Stop this!” Her eyes were stone and Seiya could actually feel the anger emanating from the princess.

Seiya stood there dumbfounded by Kiyoko's reaction! It was Haruka who had swung first. Then the King with the white hair stepped up to her and spoke gently, “Please Starfighter, come with me.” Seiya followed him woodenly, glancing behind her to see Kiyoko turned to Haruka with her hand on the blonde bully’s chin.

A short while later Seiya found herself in a dusty music room standing across from the king. She shifted awkwardly and finally said, “I'm sorry your highness.”

The compassionate king replied, “Please call me Helios. So, what happened back there Starfighter?” His voice and eyes did not hold a trace of malice and Seiya found that strange.

She considered her words before replying, “Your majesty, I mean Helios, I was on my way to the temple when Haruka stopped me. And please call me Seiya.”

“So, what you're saying Seiya is that you were on your way to see my dear sister when her lover baited you into a fight,” Helios said with an unusual combination of sympathy and bluntness.

Seiya blinked, shocked that this gentle soul had just hit the nail on the head… And that she'd been outsmarted by Haruka of all people….

*Haruka*

She had made it back to their chambers with Kiyoko, whose touch had healed any bruising that would have surfaced on her chin. Haruka stood by the window as Kiyoko asked her again, “What happened back there Ruka?”

Haruka turned to face her lover, “She was trying to enter holy ground she has no business in and when I stopped her she lost it.”

Kiyoko walked over and placed her head on Haruka's chest, “My jealous Sky King.” She looks up, “Tell me the truth, did she forget her place then?”

The words of her princess, her love, pierced Haruka in a way that only two people ever had and she wrapped her arms around Kiyoko and sighed, “Yes, I guess you could say that Kiyo.”

The princess placed her own arms around the Senshi’s waist and whispered, “I know you love me, but this is not the way to keep me close.You have my heart, trust in it and in me. Please Ruka.”

And just like that, all of Haruka’s feeling of animosity turned to guilt. Kiyoko was right. She was so afraid of losing her that she was going to end up pushing her away. Yet, she knew how that Starlight boiled her blood so she gave her lover the only response she could, “I will try Kiyo.”

“That is all that I can ask Ruka,” Kiyoko replied with compassion in her voice. She looked up at her and Haruka found herself lost in those blue eyes once again, “Ruka, you are supposed to be meeting Setsuna soon, aren’t you?”

Haruka looked at the time and frowned, “Yes Kiyo, I am.” She leaned down and brought her lips to Kiyoko’s. She kissed her princess softly at first and then it deepened as she felt the heat building between them.

After a few minutes, Kiyoko pulled back, her cheeks flushed with desire, “Ruka… I… But there is no need for both of us to be late for our appointments today.”

Even though Haruka knew that Kiyoko was correct she pulled her in and began kissing her again. She could not stop herself. There was no point at which she could say that she had gotten enough of Kiyoko, her skin, her softness, her touch all only made Haruka want her more.

Some time later Haruka made her way to the training room she had agreed to meet Setsuna in today. She had not told Kiyoko of the resolution she had made when she met with Setsuna and Hotaru the night before. As a result of that resolution the two Outer Senshi had made arrangements to meet today and do some training. As Haruka approached the door she saw Setsuna leaning against the doors with her arms crossed. Haruka was definitely in trouble with her old friend and now combat partner.

Even before Haruka could say anything Setsuna had straightened her stance and raised an eyebrow, “I don’t remember you being this bad with Michi in well over 500 years.” 

She wasn’t certain why, but something in Setsuna’s statement ruffled her and she sped, “Don’t. Don’t compare them.”

Setsuna raised her hands up in a gesture of surrender and sighs, “I did not meant to upset you Haruka. I am sorry. Ready/” She gestures to the doors behind her.

Haruka nods and follows Setsuna into the training room, her eyes a little distant each time she comes here, echoes of training with Michiru hitting her. Trying to focus she takes up an offensive stance. Setsuna turns to face her, taking on the defensive role and they began, practicing as they had for twelve hundred years. Haruka tried to put everything into it, but it was not the same. Nothing would ever be the same….

*Kiyoko*

Her sister had summoned her for dinner and Kiyoko knew this was not optional. She was actually thankful that she had managed to slip from their chambers before Haruka returned from training with Setsuna. She wanted Haruka as much as Haruka wanted her, but she was afraid of angering Serenity by being late for dinner.

Serenity had asked her to join her in her chambers for dinner. When Kiyoko arrived she saw a table set for two. So, Helios would not be joining them. That wasn’t good at all. Her sister had once been as kind hearted as their mother, and Kiyoko knew that kind heart still existed deep within Serenity. The tragedies she had endured had formed a wall around it, the battle where their father was lost laying the final brick. 

Serenity was standing at the mirror, taming a few stray pieces of cherry blossom hair. She did not turn, she only spoke, “Sit down Kiyoko.” Her tone made it more command than a request.

The princess sat down, a frown on her face. She tried to think of something to say, but the only thing that came to her mind was the situation at hand. After a moment or two of silence, Kiyoko bit and asked, “Serenity, what are we going to do about the Starlights situation?”

The queen, her sister, turned and walked over, sitting across from her. She unfolded her napkin and laid it across her lap, “I think the question I would like to ask first is what you are planning to do about the Starlight situation… Or rather the Seiya situation.”

Kiyoko’s face paled and she thought back to the incident at the temple, “I take it Helios told you what happened earlier then.”

“Of course he did. He told me that Seiya is in love with you and Haruka knows it so she baited Seiya out,” Serenity replied very bluntly. This made Kiyoko think about what she and Haruka had discussed… That Seiya had forgotten her place. However, did Kiyoko want Seiya to remember… Or not? She did not know the answer to that.

The golden princess looked down as she fidgeted with her napkin, “I don’t know what to do Serenity. My heart belongs to Haruka. I love her. At the same time, I feel drawn to Seiya. I am not sure why.”

Her sister nodded, listening for once, reminding her of days past. When Kiyoko had finished speaking Serenity looked at her and smiled, “It is alright to feel. But the question is what do you do with those feelings? And that has no easy answer.”

“No, it isn’t Serenity,” Kiyoko replied. Then a thought struck her and she found herself laughing aloud and forgetting all sense of decorum, “Do you think mother had this kind of trouble when she and Seiya knew each other before?”

Serenity laughed as well and that made Kiyoko happy. It was a sound she did not hear often anymore. After a moment, Serenity responded, “Oh, I am certain that Haruka was just as protective since father was not there… But for entirely different reasons Kiyo-chan.” 

That matter settled the two sisters began eating their dinner, talking like they had when they were younger. Kiyoko was still worried, but she knew she needed to figure things out before her sister would do anything. That said, she also knew she had no time to waste if the people of Estara were to stand a chance at surviving. 

Once they had finished their meal, Kiyoko excused herself and decided to go out and sit in the garden as she looked at the moon. She mumbled to herself, “It’s not quite full.”

Then she felt a presence and heard a voice, “Perhaps not, but still breathtaking. Though not as breathtaking as you princess.”

Kiyoko turned to see Seiya standing there, looking at her intently with those midnight eyes that pierced Kiyoko whether she wanted them to or not. She replied, “I thought we had agreed that such formality was not necessary.”

Seiya frowned, “That was until your lover attacked me… And then you…. They way you looked at me…. Besides, it was you that called me Starfighter again princess.”

Thinking back, Kiyoko did remember that, but wait.. She asked, “What are you talking about? Haruka did not attack you! I saw you hit her.” Though she knew that it was likely her lover had said something to set Seiya off.

The Starlight shook her head, “No, I hit her back. She struck first.” Kiyoko could not believe it, well perhaps she could. She watched as Seiya came to sit beside her. She looked at Kiyoko with those eyes again, “I would like to ask you…. No, tell you something.” She paused and it felt to Kiyoko like she were gathering her courage so she waited. Finally, Seiya continued, “Princess Kiyoko, I am a stranger from a far off world with a far off life. But I am in love with you. I can’t deny it and I won’t. I won’t keep silent this time.” Seiya took Kiyoko’s hand and she felt her love and her fear. Despite that Seiya leaned forward and kissed her softly, “You have a choice to make princess.”

Kiyoko sat there completely frozen as Seiya walked away from her and disappeared. She placed two fingers on her lips and sighed. Yes, she had a choice to make.

*Haruka*

She had returned to her chamber to find her beloved not there. It was frustrating. Haruka attempted to remind herself of the duties that Kiyoko had and how strong both of them felt about their duties. Haruka had to admit that Kiyoko’s commitment rivaled the one that Michiru had always had. She frowned as she thought of Michiru. Haruka never wanted to forget her, but thinking about her was still painful and she suspected that would not change.

In an attempt to shake those dark feelings off Haruka decided that she would go and look for her beloved. Her ray of light had always been able to chase the dark away. After a bit of searching Haruka found her in the lovely rose garden she and Mako cared for. Kiyoko was sitting quietly on a bench. She was mostly lost in thought. Haruka admired the complexity of Kiyoko’s mind. It was on par with her father’s and Ami’s. She approached her and placed her hands over Kiyoko’s eyes. That made the princess laugh, “Even after all of these years Ruka.”

Haruk uncovered her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. As she saw those eyes looking at her before their lips met it only confirmed her feelings that Kiyoko was the light in her darkness. When their lips touched Haruka felt something… Different. She could not put her finger on it, but it was there. She pulled back and looked at her, “What is it Kiyo?”

Kiyoko gripped her hand and Haruka knew that whatever it was it was going to piss her off. That was her lover’s instinct in moments like that. She reluctantly sat down beside her and waited. That was no easy task. In Kiyoko’s eyes HAruka could see the wheels of her mind turning. 

After a few minutes of silence, Kiyoko finally spoke, “Ruka… You know I cannot lie to you… But I want you to promise to hear EVERYTHING I have to say before you react.”

That made Haruka very wary. She hated when Kiyoko asked that of her, even if she knew why she did. Haruka nodded and replied, “I will do my best Kiyo. Just tell me.”

She watched as her lover bit her lip as she often did when she was anxious. It was adorable, but it only made Haruka more concerned. After what felt like an eternity Kiyoko began, “Sei.. Starfighter came to see me a little while ago. She told me that you struck her first in that altercation.” Haruka began to speak but Kiyoko placed a finger on her lips and looked at her earnestly before continuing, “She also had something else to say. Ruka… She told me that she is in love with me and then she… Well, she kissed me.”

Haruka was on her feet in a flash with flames in her eyes, “I am going to kill her! Fucking Starlights never remember their damn place!” She started striding toward the palace swiftly.

It was good for Kiyoko that Haruka had been the one to do all of her training. It allowed her to catch up with Haruka. Haruka didn’t want her to though. She wanted to go and make Seiya a smear on the concrete. Nonetheless, there her lover stood, directly in her path. Would she go around her? She considered it and then thought of Kiyoko’s words about how to keep her close to her heart. She stopped and swore again, “DAMMIT!”

Kiyoko looked at her, “Ruka… Violence will not solve this. Please!” Haruka wanted to stay there. She wanted to listen to that sweet voice and those gorgeous eyes. 

Unfortunately,t she caught sight of her target and she couldn’t help it. She walked around Kiyoko and bolted for the Starlight that had been wondering the edge of the garden. She strode over and did not say a word, being the one to land a shot across the jaw as Seiya turned to face her. Seiya stumbled back and rubbed her jaw and grinned, “So she told you.”

Haruka took up the offense stance from earlier again, “Of course she told me!” She moved in for a knee to the gut, but Seiya dodged and landed a good solid punch on her. This time it is Haruka who staggers back, growling, “You will learn your place once and for all.”

Seiya only serves to agitate her further when her grin widens and she replies, “Make me Uranus, if you can.”

She balled up her first to do just that when Kiyoko appeared in her path. The princess held her hands out to them both and shouted, “ ENOUGH! Enough of this fighting!” She walks right up to Haruka, despite knowing that she was about to attack and kissed her cheek, “I know what I am asking, but please go and wait for me in our chambers or the training room.”

Haruka glared at Seiya for a minute and then her eyes found Kiyoko’s and she conceded, grumbling as she took off, heading for the training room. Something needed to feel her wrath after all! If it wasn’t Seiya then it would be the poor practice dummies.

It was the most excruciating training session Harua had ever taken part in aside from the first one after she had lost Michiru. By the time the doors opened every dummy in the room was decimated and the heavy bags split open.

She watched Kiyoko come in and walk to the middle of the room as if she were surveying the damage after a battle. Maybe that was exactly what she was doing. Haruka couldn’t take it anymore. She sighs, “Out with it Kiyo.”

Kiyoko nodded and approached her, taking Haruka’s hands in hers. Her knuckles were bloody from all of the ferocity of her attacks. As Haruka tried to pull them back she felt it, the healing magic of her lover… Or was she still her lover? As the magi did it’s work Kiyoko gazed at her tenderly, “Ruka… I choose you… I love you… I want you... “ She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to Haruka who immediately scooped her up into her arms and soon the two were lost in one another again. HAruka would not lose her love again and she thanked Selene for that.


End file.
